Who's They?
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Bellka is stuck in a life she hates. Edward is lonely and spends his time searching the galaxy for alien life, Emmett and Jasper are just along for the ride. What happens when he finds life on Pooshka. Will he fall in love will Bellka? Will she realize with his help she can change her destiny? Will she be willing to listen to her heart? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Twilight or the lovely characters. I do own a computer that is on the brink and a unhealthy obsession with the supernatural and science fiction. The inspiration for the title and the story (loosely I may add) is The song by Daughtry called Who's They. Some of the names of the planets and the solar system was inspired by Doctor Who. I don't own those names either. Thanks to my awesome beta… Southern Heifer. Love ya heifer. Now we just need to get our pitchforks and bitchslaps ready for the lovely Queen. Ok Read on. Hope you like it.

Summary:

Bellka (Bella) is stuck working for a queen that she doesn't agree with all because of her intellect. The queen is taking the smarter of the people and forcing them to build weapons for her ultimate goal of taking over the universe. Edward is a space traveler who knows that there is life out there other than Earth his pals Emmett and Jasper are just along for the ride. On one of their exploration missions they crash on Pooshka and Queen Victanya wants to find out all she can from them so she can take over their planet and solar system. Will Edward help Bellka realize that she can change her destiny and will Bellka be willing to follow her heart?

Chapter One:

As I sit at my desk of my little office and stared out the window at the three moons of Pooshka, I couldn't help but wish things were different. If it wasn't for Aliska and Rosaylay, I would run away and never look back. If I did that, though, they would have to sell themselves into slavery or some other less than wholesome profession. However, since I send them my meager pay check each month, for now- they are safe.. See Valtun- our home, is the poorest country on our planet, and I refused to let my sisters become prostitutes. When Queen Victanya took the throne, she forbid the people from traveling to other parts of the country for work unless it was for her benefit. My job as Queen Victanya's technology advisor is to help develop the technology. As a way to improve the plight of our planet, I invented a universal translator so that the people of Pooshka could speak amongst themselves; thus, I was hoping that from this development, prosperity would begin to take hold. That was the idea when I designed it anyways. However, Queen Victanya refused to let everyone have one, only the government officials and anyone that worked in the palace for the queen were privy touse them. If Queen Leaha was still alive things would be so much different.

"Lady Bellka, the Queen would like to see you immediately." Samuhel the queen's personal butler said as he bounded in on all fours. Samuhel was from the Quileute tribe of the Dogania continent. They are half humanoid and half canine in appearance. They can be very shocking at first because their faces have long snouts and droopy ears. They are very friendly and loyal and not fighters that I know of, no one has actually wanted to make them mad. They were Queen Leaha's most loyal and hardworking allies.

"Ok Samuhel." I sighed as I gathered my view pads and prototypes. Queen Victanya wanted me to design a weapon that could be disguised as common everyday item. She's sure that she is going to come under attack. Pooshka is a peaceful planet at the edge of the Whovian solar system. We were explorers until Victanya took over.

I bowed as I entered the throne room and glanced around as I rose. Seated around the queen was Prince Jamys, Victanya's son, and Jessaria the representative from Dogaria.

"Belka, have you gotten any progress made on our project?"

"No milady, everything gets very volatile when trying to condense it." I said as I handed her my view pad that showed explosion after explosion of our prototypes.

"I expected more from you Belka. I'm going to have to put a dead line or something similar to motivate you if something doesn't change soon." The queen sneered.

A cold chill ran down my spine as I bowed again and turned to leave. As I did, I noticed Jessaria looked so sad and torn. What did Victanya have over her head? I shook my head and hurried out to my office.

"How did it go?" My assistant Angrika asked as I walked in the door and slumped down in my chair.

"Great, but if she wants me to make progress she's going to have to stop treating me like a prisoner of war." I growled as I threw the view pad and notes onto the table.

"Does she ever tell you why she's doing this?" She asked.

"No, I wish I knew. If I had my choice I wouldn't be here." I groaned in frustration as I pulled at my hair.

"She has you by the balls too huh?" Angrika muttered.

"Yeah, basically, if I refuse to work for her, my sisters are sold into slavery to pay a debt that no one knew my dad owed. If it even exists. Who knows anymore?" I said as I threw my hands up.

Angrika is here basically for the same reason I am. She created an armor that could only be pierced by validium. The good news is that Validium is rare here; the bad news is that other planets in the Whovian system had access to it. Victanya swore that it wasn't common anywhere outside of Pooshka, and what she says is law whether it's right or wrong. Victanya kept Angrika's father in the dungeon for an attempt on her life, which was supposed to be punishable by law but when she found out what Angrika invented she just keeps him prisoner or rather an insurance policy for Angrika's continued service.

Several hours later and with no progression made, I suggested we turn in for the night. I washed my face and pulled back my long hair off my face and crawled into bed. Just as I was almost asleep I heard a large explosion that shook the castle. I heard shouting and barking so I jumped up and ran out the door running in to Jakob in the process.

"What's going on? What was that?" I asked as I helped him up. Jakob was the only dogarian that I knew who chose to walk on two legs instead of four.

"A rocket crashed just over the mountains." He rushed out as he ran down the hall. "I saw it falling from my window."

"Is it one of ours?" I asked stupidly.

"No, it didn't look like ours. It was sleeker and not as flashy."

"You could tell all this from the window?" I asked surprised

"Dogarians have super sight." He stated.

As I followed him I noticed the medics were rushing to the mountain in their vans and all I could think of was I hoped that there was survivors. Queen Leaha had perfected our space travel program but I wasn't lucky enough to leave the planet.

Our beliefs had taught us that we were alone but I believed we weren't alone .Queen Leaha proved we weren't with her multiple space trips. I contemplated my beliefs and watched as the medics vehicles floated off the ground and over the Nickos mountains and disappeared over the other side.

Ben, one of the royal guards stepped in front of the growing crowd asking us to all go back inside and back to bed, he claimed there was nothing more to see.

A couple days later Samuhel was again entering my office telling me of the Queen's urgent request to see me.

"Bellka, you have two months to get a working model of the weapon to me or your sisters will be beheaded. I also need you to go down to the hospital and work with the doctors to get our translators adapted. Breath a word of what you see down there to no one or you will lose your pretty little head. Got it?"

"Yes, milady." I said as I bowed and followed Ben to the hospital, only stopping by my office to grab my equipment bag making sure I had extra translators and parts.

"So Ben, what's going on?" I asked him as we walked down the long corridors to the Queen's personal hospital.

"You'll see when we get there."

Soon we arrived at the door to the hospital wing, which now there were armed guards at the entrance and even more had stationed inside.

"Bellka Swansong here per the Queen's request." I stated to the guard at the door of the examining room. I stood there glancing around as the guard checked his orders and noticed more security than anywhere else on the planet. Could this have anything to do with the rocket crash from earlier this week?

"Very well, sign here saying you won't speak of anything you see here."

I signed papers and was ushered through the doors into a room that usually housed several sick at one time. I glanced around and my eyes fell on three forms that looked like us except for their relatively darker skin and pointless ears. You see Pooskians are very pale in color, except for the Dogarians and the Catatonians, and our ears have sharp points at the top. Our eyes are all pale blue except for those of royal blood and me. My eyes are brown like mud.

These aliens looked to be male. There was one that was massive in size, he easily out-sized Jakob. The other two was very slim but still muscular. One had hair the color of of the sun and pale blue eyes. The one that was making the noise had hair the golden coppery color of the sunsets over the mountains and eyes the color of the grass by the rivers back in Valtun. We just had one problem our translators didn't recognize their language patterns and they couldn't understand us. That explained the pained and frightened look on their faces. The green eyed one noticed me and stopped making noises and just stared before he started up again, this time his noise was directed at me. I glanced over at Doctor Persia, and she motioned for me to join her in her office. I followed the cat like creature in awe at what I had just seen. You see Doctor Persia was from Catatonia and was half humanoid and half feline. They were inclined towards medicine and made up all of our medical staff.

"Bellka, they seem to be saying the same thing over and over again. I wish I knew what it was, so I could help them more than I have."

"That's why Queen Victanya sent me Doctor Persia. I'm going to try and adapt the translators so that hopefully we can understand them." I answered as the Queen sauntered in.

"Doctor Persia, Bellka, glad you are in one spot. How's your first project coming along?" the Queen asked in a sickly sweet voice knowing good and well I haven't been able to even look at it since I spoke with her over an hour ago.

"We are getting closer, but I'll need a little more time depending on how long it takes me to adapt the translators."

"Very well, I'll give you another month. Do not under any circumstance give those aliens translators. I want to understand them but not the other way around. Do you understand?"

"But if you want to question them, milady, they are going to have to have their own translators." Doctor Persia stated.

"Not true. They don't have to have translators for that. The questioners' translators will translate the questions in to the answerers' language and back again when the response is given." I explained to the doctor.

"Any progress yet, Bellka?" The queen asked again.

"No milady, I just got here."

"I want this done like yesterday."

"Yes my Queen." I said to her retreating form.

I walked out to the alien patients and sat on the stool facing them. I opened my tool kit and took apart my translator on my wrist and started adjusting the dials inside. The trio looked at me finally silent. For this to work they really needed to continue talking. I pointed to the green eyed one and motioned for him to continue talking.

Several hours later I finally found a setting that worked for us all.

"Hi, I'm Bellka." I said for the hundredth thousandth time.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edwardiar."

"Hi Edwardair, it's Bellka."

"That's what I said, Bella."

Ok, so it wasn't perfect but that was the beauty of our translators. Once they had the pattern they would continue to adapt more as it heard the language.

"Edwardair, who are your friends?" I asked

"Jasperd and Emmetash."

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

Who's They Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything twilight related. I do own this lovely little story. Thank you to my lovely beta Southern heifer. Drink one for me love.

"Earth? Where is that?" I asked

"The Sol System?" Edward asked sounding more like a question than an answer (Not sure how to word that)

I just stared at him.

"I guess you don't exactly know where that is." He countered.

"No Edward I don't."

"My friends and I were traveling out past Pluto in the Sol System when we were pulled into what we thought at the time was a black hole. Obviously it was a worm hole. Next thing we know we are heading towards your planet bracing for impact. Luckily we were able to steer away from the heavily populated areas and land out past the mountains." He rushed out with out a breath.

"You have to overlook him at times. When he gets excited or starts discussing space travel he gets like that. He talks like a kid on crack." The big bulky one named Emmetash said as he slung his arm around Edward's shoulder.

"Kid on crack?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side puzzled.

"That's a strong drug on our planet." The quiet one named Jasperd answered.

"Like medicine?"

"No Bella, more like a recreational drug that's highly addictive." He explained more in detail.

"Oh, like Mishmosh. That stuff is horrible. It kills in no time. Makes you forget who you are, who your family is and everything else."

I turned back to the boys and laughed when I saw that Edward was fuming as Emmetash laughed at him.

"Well I need to go and update the Queen on our progress."

"Will we be seeing you again Bella?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Yes. I still have some adjusting to do." I said as I smiled at the aliens.

"Great. I look forward to talking to you again Bellka." Edward mumbled as Emmetash patted him on the back.

I smiled as I nodded to them and walked away.

~~~~~WT~~~~~~

"I have an update for the Queen." I announced to the guard as I approached the doors to the throne room.

"Wait here."

I waited patiently, taking the time to collect myself before I was ushered through the door.

"Bellka, what is your news?"

"Well your highness…." I started but was interrupted.

"I really want those translators ready as soon as possible. Those aliens are going to lead me back to their planet, so we can invade before they invade us."

I was shocked, but I couldn't let her see it. "Well your highness, I'm going to need a little more time. The translators are having a hard time recognizing their vocal patterns on any of the settings I have tried. I'm going to have to do a complete over haul on one to get it going." I lied quickly.

"Well why are you standing here wasting my time for? Get back to it." She said as she dismissed me.

I bowed and all but ran from the room towards my office.

"Hey Bellka." Angricka yelled as I passed her in the hallway. "I made progress on the weapons." She said once she was closer.

"Great." I sighed

"What's wrong?" She asked as we walked through the doors to my office.

"I can't talk about it Ang." I mumbled scared I would hurt her feelings.

"Well, does it involve the aliens?"

"I can't answer that Ang."

"Ben said you have been working on adapting the translators to recognize their language."

"He's not supposed to talk about it." I gasped in a panic,

"Ha, so you are." She shrieked.

"It's top secret."

"I know. I'm not talking to anyone about it, and he's just talking to me." She said matter-of-factly.

"What if she's listening?" I asked her as I looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary.

"Ben would tell me if she was."

"Meet me out by City Gardens. We'll talk more there in an hour. I have to do one more thing."

She walked out as I placed several extra translators into my bag. I headed back to the sick bay where the aliens where being held. I noticed the guards were now fewer than earlier. Once inside, I noticed that those guards were now gone, and even Doctor Persia was no where to be found. I let out a breath I had been holding and walked over to the men.

"Bellka." Emmetash boomed.

I think I jumped ten feet in the air.

"That wasn't long at all." He laughed.

"I can't stay long guys. Listen. Pretend you don't understand anything that is being said to you if anyone comes in here but me. I'll explain later, right now I want you to have these but hide them where no one will be able to see them or find them on you." I tried to explain as I handed them each a device.

Jasperd sensing my discomfort asked. "What's going on Bella?"

"I can't say right now, just if anyone comes in please play stupid. OK?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Bella, could you turn around please or close your eyes?" Emmetash asked

"Why?"

"I need to hide these babies." He laughed as he held up the translators.

"Oh ,yes sorry." I blushed and turned away.

"All done pretty lady."

"OK, I'll be back in the morning. I'll explain then if I can; if not, then I'll tell you as soon as I can."

"We trust you Bella." Edward insisted.

I blushed and waved. I carried my bag back to my quarters and changed in to my civilian clothes and headed off to the City Gardens. I found Angricka drinking a Gronge cider ale.

"Want one?" she asked as I plopped down on the bench beside her.

"I could use one but no."

"So what's bothering you?"

I glanced around to see if anyone was within ear shot and when satisfied I turned back to Angricka. "Yes, I'm adapting the translators to work for them. The queen wants to invade their planet supposedly before they invade us."

"Why? I mean, do they seem hostile?"

"No, not in what little time I've been around them they haven't."

"Then why invade? I mean our people have always been peaceful throughout history."

I looked around again to see if anyone could hear our conversation before I replied. "I think the Queen is up to something, disguised weapons, invading distant planets and secret meetings with the Dogarians. I'm scared she is going to be the downfall of our people."

Angricka glanced around quickly before whispering. "Shhh. If anyone hears you, you could be thrown in jail or worse- executed."

"See! Before we could say what we wanted, go where we wanted, do what we wanted. Now, we are prisoners in our own homes and some of us in strange rooms in a castle designing weapons. Did we ever design weapons before Victanya? What do we need them for?"

"Careful Bellka!" she warned.

"I know. I'm just frustrated I guess, from being cooped up in those rooms building those blasted devices. I haven't seen Aleska and Rosaylay in so long that I have almost forgotten them."


	3. Chapter 3

Who's They? Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight or the characters but I do like to play around with them. Michelle Rhodes is my lovely beta and I thank her for it. I want to thank my lovely sister Leigh Warner for pushing my ass to keep on writing. Sorry about the long gap between this update and the last one. Internet is a touchy subject right now and hopefully I can find a way to get it at home. Enough about me on with the show...

"So what are you going to do?" Angricka asked me.

I stared at the table for a long time thinking about how I trusted Ang with my darkest secrets; how no matter what, we were in this hell together, and we both hated what Victanya was doing to Pooshka. I glanced up at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, have you heard the newest rumor?" Ang asked me.

"Uh, no. Thanks for changing the subject by the way."

"Rumor amongst the guards is that Victanya isn't really royal blood." she whispered knowing that if anyone heard her she would be beheaded on the spot.

"What? Her eyes are purple." I whispered back

"They say that she wears lens to keep her eyes purple."

"Impossible." I said with the wheels turning in my head.

"They say that Jessaria invented them."

"Hmm, that would explain her always being under Victanya's thumb, but do you think there is any truth to it?"

"I don't know Bell. I honestly don't know."

"I have to go Ang. I got to work on those translators and the weapons."

"Ugh don't remind me."

"I'll see you in a couple hours."

I walked back to the castle thinking about the aliens, Queen Leaha and all the good she had done for Pooshka, and how Victanya was destroying all of the hard earned good will. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Jaykob until I collided with his chest.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"No worries Bellka. Enjoying the sunshine?" he asked.

"Yeah, its nice to see the outside for a change. I don't get to see it as often as I would like. How about you?"

"I'm loving it. I just want to lay on the grass and roll around in it." He said as he laughed and winked at me.

"Right." I said not quite getting his joke.

"Oh, I got a letter that belongs to you. I got it before the queen could get her hands on it." he whispered.

"Thanks." I said holding my hand out.

Jaykob reached out and hugged me as he looked around stealthily and slipped the letter into my pocket.

"It's from your sisters." he whispered.

Then I understood his behavior. The queen usually monitored her workers' mail. Just so she could keep us loyal for lack of better word. Jaykob had risked his life for bringing me this letter, but Victanya owned him as well.

"You shouldn't have done this." I hissed. "You could get into serious trouble.

"It wasn't checked in yet; I was helping the mailman, and it was on top. I grabbed it before anyone could see it." He explained like it was nothing.

"Thank you, so much." I said as I reached up and scratched him behind his ear.

He smiled and turned and bounded off in the direction he came. I shoved the letter down in my pocket as far as it would go so no one would see it. I hurried back to my office and pulled up the schematics for the weapons.

"Damn, there you are. I can't believe we have been missing this all the time." I muttered out loud as I noted the changes and grabbed my stuff and headed to the workroom.

"Hey, has Angricka come back?" I asked Tryler, one of our many helpers, who shook his head no in return.

"Hey Bell, what has you so excited?" Ang asked as she walked through the doors.

"I figured out our problem." I said as I held up the schematics for the hidden weapons, laying the corrected ones next to a copy of the older ones.

"Damn, Just making the piston smaller and out of iridium is all we had to do? You're kidding me right?" she said, as she looked them over.

"I couldn't believe it either; I just sat down, and there it was staring me in the face."

"Well then, let's get a prototype built, so we can get it to the Queen and get out of this prison and back home." She rushed out.

I could tell she was just as excited as I was. I saved the schematics and a back up that I had encrypted and sent to my personal data pad. I was suddenly feeling very nervous about our project and the reason it was to be used.

"Can you handle this, Ang? I need to get back to those translators."

"Sure. May I talk to you in your office for a minute though?"

"Yeah." I lead her down the hall to my office, and she handed me a paper telling me she was going to build one just in case of a worse case scenario.

"Do you want to inform the queen or do you want me to tell her?"

"I'll do it on my way to work on the project."

I gathered our notes and headed to the Queen's throne room.

"I need to speak to Queen Victanya ." I announced to Ben as I neared the door.

"Wait here." Ben said as he walked back a ways. Then when he reappeared he announced, "She will see you now."

I hurried in and bowed as I neared the throne.

"Welcome Bellka. What do you have for me today?"

"I think that we fixed the issue with the weapons Your Majesty."

"Do you have a working model?"

"We should by the next full moons."

"Why so long?"

"The pistons need to be smaller and made of Iridium, which will take a while to shape."

"Very well. And the translators?"

"Heading to work on those now. I'm having issues with the speech patterns and getting the translators to recognize the aliens' patterns. I will need to spend lots of time with the aliens to work on it."

"How can we get these done sooner." The queen asked.

"Your highness, anything in the room with us will interfere. The translators will pick up on their signatures instead of the aliens." I sputtered out quickly making it up as I went, hoping she would buy it.

"Very well, if you say so. If anything happens it will be your head on a silver platter here at my feet."

"Yes your highness." I stammered out as I bowed again and backed out of the throne room.

"Ben, a moment please." The queen ordered as I opened the doors.

I walked to my quarters and prepared for bed. I awoke with a start sometime before the suns arose in the sky. I had dreamed of a burning palace and bodies lining the streets. With eyes as green as the grass, Queen Victanya was standing among the bodies laughing by the streams. When I couldn't fall back asleep, I remembered the letter from my sisters. I was still feeling paranoid, so I went about like I was going to do laundry and hid the letter in my sleep pants. I pretended to grow tired and stretched. I walked back to my bed and crawled in and covered my head. Once I had switched on my small reading light that I kept under my pillow, I began to read the letter.

_Bellka,_

_I write to you and hope you are well. The Que is taxing everyone again. This time it's nearly double the last rate. A messenger came by to tell us if we didn't pay we all would be working in the mines. I know you are probably not getting these letters or you would have replied by now, but its getting harder to make it on what you are sending. Don't worry though; we will figure out what to do. We miss you and wish you could come home. Aliska has been selling jewelry that she has begun to make and is working on something special for you on your wedding day. I have started a garden in hopes of keeping the village folks from starving. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you. I just know it. I will go for now. _

_Love always and forever _

_Your sister-_

_Rosesaylay_

I cried for the people of my village, who where having such a hard time. I knew I too couldn't go home until the weapons were finished and now the translators. If only I knew a way to help. Before long, the suns rose, and there was a knock on the door.

"Good morrow Ben. What brings you this early?" "Good Morrow Bellka. The Queen says that since you will be alone with the aliens, you will need an escort there and back. I will walk you there, and when you are done, you will knock on the door to the room four times, and I will escort you back to your office quarters or the throne room. The Queen doesn't want anyone to get to the aliens."

"They can't understand us or vice versa." I quickly lied, which was only half true but still.

"I know, but she want to be prepared when they can and do."

"Oh, I see." I sighed. "Let me finish dressing."

"I'll be right out side."

As we walked to the medical bay I decided to ask Ben about the queens past and the present.

"Ben, how did Queen Leaha die?"

"BBBaaaddd health." He stuttered

"You don't seem too sure about that."

"That's what the doctors said."

"There has to be more to it." "Don't go getting into trouble Bellka." He added

"How did Victanya become queen?"

"She was the only one with royal blood when Queen Leaha died." '

"Were they sure about that?"

"She had the purple eyes."

"True. Well I'll knock four times. Oh Ben, can you see if the Queen can get us a more suitable location. The medical bay isn't quite big enough."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Ben- for everything. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Bella…" Emmett boomed as I walked into the room.

"Hello. How did you all sleep?"

"It's ok, but we would really like a spot big enough to stretch our legs and a place to clean up. Emmett is starting to smell horrible." Jasper joked

"I'm working on that now guys."

"Where are the guards? They all left last night and didn't return." Jasper asked noticing we were alone.

"They are going to be leaving us alone. I am hoping that it will help me figure out what's going on. Why is Edwardish so quiet?"

"He's been playing with your translators since you gave them to him yesterday, well after getting it out of Emmett's pants when the lights went out."

"And?"

"He can't figure them out, and it's bothering him."

"There's not much left to do. I'm just trying to prolong it."

"Why?" Edward spoke up

"I'm not sure, but I think the queen intends to invade your planet, and your going to lead her to it without knowing it."

"NEVER!" they shouted in unison.

"SHHHH! There are still guards outside the door." I hissed

"Sorry."

"Everything ok Bellka?" Ben asked stepping in the door. "I heard shouting."

"Yeah I accidently pinched one of them."

"Don't do it again. You scared me. Ang would have my hide if I let anything happen to you."

"Sorry. Won't happen again"

When Ben closed the door again, I turned back to the aliens and noticed that Edward had a hard glare on his face.

"Where you in on it this whole time?" Edward hissed at me.

"No, why do you think I told you to pretend not to understand anyone but me, and I gave you the translators."

"How do we know they aren't tracking devices?"

"I built them myself. These haven't been anywhere near the queen or anyone else." I said as tears started to fall down my face.

"Easy Edward, She's not the bad guy. She's an easy read." Jasper told Edward shaking him by the shoulder.

"I promise I will do anything I can to get you out of here and to help you get home. Just trust me. Please?"


End file.
